


Festival day

by vent_monster



Category: dnd campaign - Fandom
Genre: Bad Flirting, Dagar is the third wheel, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, No draft we die like men, as always, i guess?, just like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vent_monster/pseuds/vent_monster
Summary: The gang finds themselves at a festival, nd join in the revelries.
Relationships: cypress abalon/flynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Alphabet Gang





	Festival day

The gang rode into town, Flynn leading the horse past the square. They looked to see the whole plaza covered in colorful decorations.  
They soon come to a stop at the stable, Akris feeding the horse a carrot. The gang heads out to look at all of the festivities.  
Soon enough, they asked one of the townsfolk about the square.  
“Well, its a celebration of Lliira! We all gather to dance, sing, eat, and all sorts of things!” The lady responded, a smile bright on her face. “You do not need to worship her to participate in the fun!” She grabbed Cypress’s wrist, effectively dragging the whole party to a stall on the side of the square.  
“Here, have these, in honor of the lady Lliira!” She handed each of the boys a fruity drink and flower crown. They all accept, with varying levels of enthusiasm. “Have fun, now!” She smiled as she cheered them off.  
Dagar waved back at her and started drinking the cold beverage he was handed. Akris sniffed the drink before shrugging and taking a sip. After Akris nodded to the other two, they also took a swig.  
Soon the boys were swept up into the cheer of the festival, the folksongs and dance enthralling.  
All of the boys except one.  
Cypress stood at the edge of the revelry, arms crossed. He watched as Akris charmed a stranger. He watched as Flynn and Dagar dances together, Dagar lifting Flynn up and Flynn trying to do the same for the half-orc.  
He huffed quietly, denying a few requests to dance from the locals.  
Not long after, Dagar and Flynn noticed. Cypress watched in mild horror as the two make their way to him, both with wide grins and a plan in mind.  
“So, Cy-"  
“No, absolutely not.” Cypress cut off Flynn before he could finish his sentence.  
“Cypress?” Dagar asked.  
“What, Dagar?”  
“Do you not know how to dance?” The tallest of the three questioned.  
“Obviously I know how to dance, I’ve attended more balls and galas than all of you combined!” Cypress retaliated, crossing his arms with a huff.  
“Well then, fancypants why aren’t you dancing?” Flynn badgered, poking at Cy's face  
“I, uhh-”  
“He doesn’t know this dance!” Flynn ‘whispered’ at Dagar, hardly quiet at all.  
“I know how to dance real dances!” He defended.  
“If this isn’t real than whats everyone doing then? I wonder.” Dagar mocked in fake wonder.  
Flynn grabs Cypress’s hand, “It’s not that hard, idiot.” Dagar pushes Cypress out to the area where the two were dancing before.  
“You just have to have your hands here and walk kinda funny, like this!” Dagar held Cypress as he showed the teifling the folk dance. He spins Cypress out of his arms and into Flynn’s.  
“Not that hard, is it rich boy?” Cypress grumbles, head down. Flynn smirks and spins him back to Dagar.  
“If you pricks keep spinning me so much, I will vomit.”  
“Sorry!”  
“Its hardly your fault, Dagar.”  
“Oh… Sorry.”  
Cypress laughs into the half-orcs antics, wondering how stupid he can be. Dagar leads Cy around some more, chatting the whole way until he passes him into the human’s arms once more.  
“This isn’t so bad, I guess.” Cypress explained, rocking back and forth with the music.  
“Woah I didn’t know you could admit you were wrong!” Flynn teased, swinging Cypress around.  
“Oh stuff it.”  
The music starts to slow to a stop, and Flynn takes the opportunity to dip Cypress.  
“Not so snarky now, bitch boy?”  
Cypress laughs instead of replying.  
They continue dancing all night, eventually crashing all in a room Akris snagged. When they woke up in each others arms, Akris knocking at the door, they didn’t stumble away. They smiled, and opened the door to share breakfast with their friends, their family.


End file.
